The Critical Technologies Shared Resource is a multifaceted core facility which serves many needs of clinical and basic researchers at The Yale Cancer Center. Specific aims of the facility include major areas of tissue collection and processing, oligonucleotide synthesis, molecular analysis of tissue, and advanced research histology services. These services are administratively and functionally organized into component Modules. Tissue collection and distribution services are coordinately provided by the Tissue Procurement Module (for fresh tissue) and the Tissue Products Module (for frozen and banked tissue, and for sectioned tissues). The Laboratory Module consists of three component laboratories: Oligonucleotide Synthesis, Tissue Analysis, and Research Histology. However, an important foundation of the Shared Resource is the fact that, in spite of these administrative divisions, YCC members and other users see and approach the Shared Resource as a seamlessly integrated facility. Use by YCC members of each of the modules of this Shared Resource has on average more than doubled sine the last grant submission. This marked increase in use reflects the unique strengths of each module, as well as the synergy between modules within a coherent program and has required a modest budgetary expansion.